d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Slim" Charlie, Paranormal investigator (Call of Cthulhu)
"Slim" Charlie Medium-size Humanoid (5th-level Investigator) Hit Dice: 5d6+15 (33 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed 30 ft. (run 150 ft., do not lose dex bonus to AC) Armour Class: 12 Attacks (ranged): Colt 1911 +6 ranged or 2 Colt 1911s +2 ranged Damage: Colt 1911 2d8 Face/Reach: 5x5 ft./5 ft. Special Abilities: Spells Special Qualities: Drug addictions, mental disorders Saves: Fort +7, Ref +3, Will +2 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 Skills: Bluff +7, concentration +11, Cthulhu mythos +12, disguise +7, drive +10, hide +10, listen +9, move silently +10, tumble +10 Feats: Ambidexterity, run, weapon proficiency (handgun) CR: 5 Climate/Terrain: New England, drifter Sanity: 25 Personality and Notes "Slim" Charlie is probably one of the most knowledgeable men on the Cthulhu mythos in the 1921 United States. He is also, in the opinion of most students of Freud, irrevocably insane. Few people except Slim himself (and maybe not even him) would argue that point, for his continuous battle with the horrific truths of the universe have wrought extensive damage on Slim's mind. He is constantly nervous and on edge, checking the exits over and over and checking to make sure his guns are still there under his jacket. A longtime insomniac, the few times Slim does sleep must involve heavy sedatives or he is awakened screaming by nightmares. Because of this, his eyes are frequently bloodshot and set in sunken, darkened pits. His appearance has also begun to slip, his chin commonly adorned with uneven blond stubble. Small, claustrophobic surroundings in particular tend to set Slim off, sending him into a full-blown panic attack in under a minute. He sees danger in all his surroundings, eyes rolling over even solid wall with suspicion. He tries to medicate his condition with morphine and opium, but he has to continue the fight eventually and has to clear his head to do so. Slim's adventures have also taken effect in more physical means. His left ring finger is missing down to the hand, while the middle finger is missing the final knuckle. His left ear is mostly removed, and the surrounding flesh and remains are pockmarked with scar tissue appropriate to an acid burn. Though not usually visible, his left side is badly discoloured with similar burns from arm to hip, and his back is covered with scars from various claws and blades. All of these injuries to the left side of his body come from the same source, but he adamantly refuses to discuss it. His chest has two small, circular scars from bullets on the right side. However, he is often able to hide these visual attributes with his disguise skill. His talent for disguise and hiding the truth is also how he gets to many of his targets. Slim is neither Rambo or Solid Snake, and can't fight or stealth his way to a cult; he moves in plain sight. Despite his mental issues, Slim's greatest advantage is a cool head - he no longer fears death, and does not panic if he feels eyes upon him. People tend to defer to someone that acts like they're in control, and he isn't often hassled. In combat, Slim is a speedy creature, tumbling and firing his Colt 1911s akimbo. If confronted with anything more effective than a Deep One, however, he retreats. Running has kept him alive this long. Slim has mastered the spells bind soul, death by flames, dismissal, and red sign of shudde m'ell. It was not at all easy for Slim to find these spells, but they have saved his life and returned an unnatural horror to its blasphemous origin on more than one occasion. He will cast these spells if necessary, but hesitates to do so because he knows his mind can't take much more of the pressure. Category:CoC d20 NPCs